The haunted mansion
by mrf18
Summary: Catie knew something was wrong with her new house but never expected the UN dead to be living and roaming her basement. Read her stories, you might find it helpful if you ever fall into the spell of the haunted mansion.
1. Chapter 1 The move

Never in my life did I expect to see something that should be in a horror movie. Something so unimaginable that you can't even bare to see it. But you're forced to. It all started the day we moved into my new house. It was a typical Florida day, the Sun stingy your face. I could feel the fresh air brush against me. And I enjoyed in till I looked at our new house.

" Mom, it smells like moss. Are you sure it is not going to come falling down?"

"Positive. We got it for a real steal too. 10 grand for a mansion, imagine that!"

" That's because no one lived in it for 60 years now,"

" Oh at least we have a house. Now grab a box," That's my mom trying to be positive even to the worst things.

I grabbed a box and dragged it into the house. The living room was horrible; it was cracked and molded, like everything else. But it was not as bad as my room. As I walked upstairs I had to remind repeatedly that the stairs would not fall to pieces. My room was not the least of my worries. I had to kill 13 spiders, and the walls were covered in mold. The thing that scared me the most was the hang rope hanging above my bed. The sight made me step back.

" I think I'll go to the basement," I murmured, and ran out the room. I still can't believe that I thought the basement was more soothing than my own room. Running past the molded kitchen and living room I started to reconsider. My hand trembled as I opened the door to darkness. I took step-by-step closer to the bottom in till I heard something that froze me.

" We have a visitor," a dark tone whispered, barely enough for me to here.

I was frozen in terror, but I knew I would have to run out or something horrible would happen. I forced myself to run out into the light. Once I was out I felt myself regain strength and that is what I did. I ran out to mom.

"Mom…Mom I heard a voice in the basement. It had a dark tone and and.." I was too terrified to say anymore.

" Relax sweetie, it was probably all in your head,"

"But it wasn't I heard it and I know that it was real. Why won't you believe me,"

"Because, this is common when kids move into a new house,"

"But I am 13 not a kid!"

"Sweetie just take a nap, you'll be fine,"

" In that molded house? No way!"  
"Don't disobey me or you'll be in that 'molded' house for 1 week,"

"Ugh!" I stomped to the living room. I was not taking a nap on that dusty, old couch. I sat pretzel legged on the floor. The only way I was going to show my mom that I was not crazy nor a kid is to take her down there myself. I grabbed the flashlight out of my backpack and put my hand on the basement door. My hand trembled and my heart pumped but I refused to show my face full of fear.

"MOM!!" I yelled.

"What?" she screamed

"Come here!"

Something happened that shouldn't have been by the wind. The basement door opened at the same second my flashlight burnt out. I felt hot air blow into my ear and two cold hands hold my shoulders. Than I froze in terror as I was falling down the stairs. My face hit the hard solid ground. I was unable to move as the basement door closed leaving me into a silent darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 The story

I got up and wiped the dust off of my tattered clothes. My back began to hurt as I noticed I had fallen solid on the dead flashlight.

" Which way?" I questioned. In pitch black I could not recognize which way I was supposed to go. I decided to go front wards since I fell backwards down the stairs. But I noticed that I wasn't walking up any steps rather than just solid ground.

A light flickered on and off in my path.

I grabbed it. It could lead me to upstairs. The basement was for sure creepy with or without lights. I approached my way to a desk in the middle of the room. I examined it. I noticed a black and white picture of a little girl. Her curly hair was in to little buns on the side. Something about the picture caught my eye. It said

" In loving memory of Susie. My she rest in our hearts forever."

_Did she hang herself? In my room!? _I thought. Searching the desk I found a diary. I probably shouldn't have peeped but I wanted to know if I was living in the same room as a suicide girl. I skipped through the pages to the last entry.

" My life is horrible enough. My dog died and my mom died giving birth to me. My dad hated me because of that and now I live with my granddad. My dad left when I was a baby and I have no contact with him what so ever. My friends betrayed me, and left. My granddad has hired a maid so she can watch me well he is in the hospital, and she is awful mean. What is there left, when they all died off?"

She must have wanted to kill herself and did so in my room. I felt sick inside knowing that I had the room of a depressed girl. She looked about the age of 10. The way she looked, you could tell the anger and sadness locked up in her. A cold chill went down my spine. I decided to take the diary and picture with me, which was a later on mistake. I wanted this so badly to be a nightmare and me to wake up and feel the soothing voice of my mother saying, "It's ok darling, just a frightmare." The quietness scared me. The diary trembled in my hand. I opened to the very last page of the diary, it said.

" Who ever that read this is in terrible trouble," Terrible trouble? My legs quivered. I decided I needed to get out of the basement fast so I started to run. Not thinking I slammed straight into a cold wall. My head hurt like crazy but I didn't want to stay in this jail cell any longer. I ignored the pain and ran in a left turn. I didn't think at which way to run so after that left turn I just kept running straight. Soon the light in my hand began to slowly burn out. It got dimmer and dimmer intill finally it was just a tub of darkness.

_Great, _I thought, _no light. Just what I need. _ I was just about to stop running when I saw yet another light. _That's weird, I just looked there, and there was no light. _I didn't feel like grabbing the light but I did not want to be running in a dark, silent basement. I walked slowly, reaching my hand out farther each step. When I got to the light, my heart pounded thinking that once I touched it something like a booby trap would happen. Once my hand touched the top of the lantern surprisingly nothing happened. I didn't smile or feel relieve just that moment, oh no. Instead I waited for 1 minute or 2 waiting, waiting for something to happen. After that I felt nothing, no booby traps or cold air, just plain hotness from my sweat. Then I pulled the lantern from the table and started to turn. Nothing happened. I started to walk away with the lantern. Nothing happened. I simply expected me to be over-reacting and started toward forward. I didn't quite know how the lantern got there today but I do know it had something to do with something. I stopped near a wall this time; I wasn't banging my head for the second time. Before I turned around something froze me. I felt the coldness of the 2 hands and the hot air of breathing once again. And a dark tone said "Welcome to hell,


	3. Chapter 3 Falling with no end

My body, not sure what to do, stood there taking in the heavy breathing, waiting to be stabbed or shot. Nothing. I slowly moved my right leg and kicked with my strength that was left. All I found was my leg tripping and falling on to the cold ground.

"What just happened?" I ignored the pain. I knew that someone was toying around with me. Was it just a dream, was I having an illusion? Even if I was going psycho it would be better than to feel fear all around me. And I thought I was afraid of nothing, yet here I was, fear token over my body, without the strength to move or to talk. I started of with baby steps, moving around my lantern so fast it looked like it was moving at the speed of light. When I hit my head into a wall again I moved the lantern so I could see where I was going.

My feet and head were aching but I kept walking. I soon laid eyes on an odd wooden door. I decided to open it. After seeing what I saw I was sure there was nothing scarier. As soon as I opened the door a cold chill went through me. It was nothing but a closet. I saw a coat lying on the floor. I decided to pick it up. So I went into the closet and went to grab the coat. The door behind me shut and I dropped my lantern and fell to the ground. I was trapped in the closet.

"Stupid move, idiot. This was all a stupid move," I thought. I held the lantern and searched through the closet. Nothing but spiders. I noticed a coat rake and decided to rummage threw it. To my surprise I found a door.

Reaching and grabbing the door handle I pushed it open.

Nothing, nothing but darkness. I took two steps into the darkness. The door behind me shut, pushing me forward. It was awhile before I found out I was, falling.

How and when was my body going to hit the ground.

Right then as soon as I thought that thought I hit the ground. The energy the force came all over. It went from horrible pain to nothing. I passed out.

When woke up I was on my new bed._ Had I gotten out_? I thought. I got up from my bed and went back downstairs. All of our stuff had not been moved in. In fact the house was full of stuff the wasn't ours.

A cuckoo clock cuckooed. I went to the kitchen. "Mom where's the fridge?" I asked. "Mom?" Nothing. My head began to hurt. My sight began to double, triple in sight! I put my hand on my head circling it around and around. I tried to go upstairs. I failed the first two times but the third time I made it. Everything started coming to me.

"Mom don't leave me,"

The other women walked out of the door.

'_I've decided to take my life,' _

The visions kept coming. The words repeated in my head over and over and over. My head spinned. I t was to much and once again I fell. But this time I was falling with no end.


End file.
